Thank You, Cloud
by December Dragons
Summary: -ONESHOT- Tifa couldn't sleep one night and starts thinking. This is my first romance, please be kind!


_**Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the characters of said franchise. This is my first shot at romance, so please be kind! Feedback would be lovely.**_

**~xXx~**

_What time is it? _Tifa woke up, well you can't wake up if you're barely sleeping to begin with, glancing at the moogle alarm clock the kids gave her her last birthday. _Only two o'clock? Need...sleep... _she thought groggily.

It's been about a week of sleepless nights for Tifa since Cloud started spending more time at home and a whole lot less outside. She thought that she would be sleeping a lot more easily at nights, but she was wrong. Cloud and her are friends at this point, but her heart yearned for something more. To tell you the truth, it's been that way for years.

Some urge forced her to get out of bed and walk to where Cloud had been sleeping. _He looks so...relaxed, _Tifa thought, but she knew that it was far from the truth. She wondered how he could ever sleep with all that psychological crap he's been through over the years. He's gotten a little better, but he's still the same old Cloud Strife. _Wouldn't have it any other way, _she thought, gently stroking some of his signature spiky blonde hair from his eyes. His eyes winced a little, but he still asleep and serene.

_We've been through more things than any other people would've in their lifetimes, _Tifa thought, _but we came out victorious nonetheless. You just being there gave me all the strength I needed for those difficult times. You're a real angel. I wondered if I did the same for you. _Silently, so that she wouldn't wake him, she sat at the corner of his bed. Why did he give her so much strength?

Then she remembered their promise. They were only kids, but she believed every word of it. She practically made him promise to protect her whenever she was in trouble! Tifa smiled at that thought, while gazing at the unsuspecting, sleeping Cloud.

She remembered the day when he fulfilled that promise. Sephiroth killed her father and she tried to avenge him. But Sephiroth proved to be too strong and gave her a nasty cut. _If Cloud hadn't been there, I would've been.... _A few scarce tears started flooding her eyes. _Enough of that memory, _she vowed, wiping her eyes.

_I remembered when you told me you would become a SOLDIER, _Tifa calmed herself. _You were so psyched to become like your idol, even if he was evil. I was touched when you said that you joined for me. No. Touched wouldn't even begin to describe the mix of emotions I had in the Lifestream with you. I'm glad we saved you then._

Bending over Cloud's peaceful face, she planted a sweet caress on his cheek. "Cloud," she whispered gently in his ear. "I love you. Thank you for the strength you gave me for all those years." She wished she had the guts to say that to his face when he was awake, but she was afraid of how he would react. Would he be stoic and seem not to give a damn, or would he accept her feelings? Anyway Tifa looked at it, she couldn't wait for him any more. She silently vowed to convey her feelings to him at the next opportunity.

_Maybe he would be more open to a relationship now, _she tried to comfort herself, banishing her jitters to the utter darkness where they belong. Ruthless enemies, she could spoon feed their asses to them. Unrequited love, now that was a hell of a lot trickier, to say the least. What would seem easy for some people was what requested more courage out of her than any physical enemy. _Well, can't wait 'til I become an old maid._

She glanced over at his alarm clock. Four o'clock, two hours before Tifa absolutely had to wake up. Being careful as to not wake him him, she lifted his sheet up and snuck in bed. She wrapped her arms around his chest. They seemed a lot smaller and weaker in comparison to his muscular arms. "Thank you, Cloud," she whispered. With happy thoughts Tifa finally drifted off to sleep.

**~xXx~**

**_Author's Note: Let me know what you think._  
**


End file.
